It is known that various surfactants have been found to be useful in cleaning compositions, such as shower gels, shampoos, and light duty detergents such as dishwashing detergents. In these types of compositions, good foamability is a prerequisite. The most widely used surfactants in these types of compositions are anionic surfactants such as alkyl sulfates, alkyl ether sulfates, sulfonates, sulfosuccinates and sarcosinates.
It is sometimes advantageous to use mixtures of surfactants in cleaning compositions when the surfactants can serve different functions, e.g., one serving to improve foamability and another serving to adjust viscosity. Regardless of the specific types of surfactants which are employed in a composition, the fact remains that the use of surfactants is very prevalent in our society.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process for effectively producing intermediates used in making surfactants.